


the love you gave me

by chadara



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadara/pseuds/chadara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Wonpil tells Jinyoung he loves him, and one time he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the love you gave me

**Author's Note:**

> title from the Bii song [你給我的愛](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYS9pfM67qg).

The first time it happens, it’s a joke. A bet in the practice room gone wrong after too many hours on no sleep, a group of exhausted and delirious trainees arm-wrestling each other – it was never going to end well. Realistically, he should have expected this, too much time spent behind a piano and too little time spent practicing his routines, and 0.9 seconds after sitting down Wonpil finds himself pitching his voice high and squeaking out the punishment.

“Jinyoung is the best, Jinyoung is the strongest, Jinyoung is the coolest” he sings, skipping around the younger boy with a grin on his face. The room dissolves into cheers as his serenade finishes, laughter filling the wide space.

“Is that it? Surely the king of aegyo has something better for me than that!” They’ve only known each other a few months, rushed introductions amongst dozens of trainees at their too-small dorm, but everyone knows Wonpil’s the best at acting cute. He does it regularly – to get the last chip, to get out of doing the laundry, to get the best part in songs – and it always works. It doesn’t take much encouraging for his hands to find his chin, eyes widening as he stares at Jinyoung earnestly.

“You know I love you riiiiiight?” he swoons, fluttering his eyelashes to snorts from around the room. Jinyoung grins. “Yeah, yeah, alright – you don’t have to buy me coffee. Just get that smug look off your face, you know what you’re doing!” Wonpil turns away with a small smile, quietly motioning for the next contestant to sit down.

It’s too easy.

***

The second time it happens, it’s an accident. After too many days of instant coffee and convenience store kimbap, when Wonpil gets a mysterious text to hurry back to the dorm.

He opens the door to find Jinyoung surrounded by containers of hot soup and rice (and one irritated-looking manager), and he can’t help it.

“Ohmygod, I love you.” He can feel Jinyoung’s surprised eyes fixate on him in the dark room, but decides to ignore it. “This looks so good, where’s everyone else?”

He captures their manager’s attention with a stare, and poses the question to him.

“They should be back soon, but you two can start eating – you can choose the best portions for yourselves and they’ll have whatever’s left.” It’s rare that trainees all get to eat dinner together, with irregular practice times and the convenience of prepackaged food, so to get to sit down with Jinyoung one on one is an opportunity Wonpil is grateful for.

Bounding to the couch with his shoes still on, Wonpil grabs the fullest container. He sits down right next to Jinyoung, the hard plastic tub warming his cold hands. He feels Jinyoung’s eyes on him, and quickly turns to their manager before he can say anything.

“Why did you decide to get hot food today? Is there an occasion, or…”

“Jinyoung said-”

“Nothing!” he blurts out quickly. “I said nothing, it’s just. It’s your birthday in a couple weeks, but we have monthly evaluations that weekend, so we won’t get to properly celebrate, and I just thought it would be nice to do our own little celebration...I didn’t mean to pull you out of practice,” he finishes sheepishly.

Wonpil looks at the food, and back at Jinyoung, and over to the small present badly hidden under some pillows, and he pauses.

_Oh._

***

The third time it happens, it’s a question.

Thirteen boys in a four-bedroom trainee dorm shouldn’t be this much fun, but Wonpil’s never had an issue with personal space before. It’s been just over a year, and he’s never felt the claustrophobia some of the other trainees have gone through. He goes on long walks at midnight, just him and his music and the quiet emptiness of his favourite urban park. He borrows Sungjin’s bike when he has to, usually without asking, but he knows the other boy doesn’t mind.

This time, though, it’s different. Jinyoung had asked shyly if he could join him, and the two had snuck out the window and ventured into the cold with awkward smiles. It’s been a couple of months since they started fooling around, stolen moments in the corners of practice rooms and broom closets trying to figure out exactly what they’re feeling.

Wonpil is scared as hell that this is going to end badly. He’s never been a pessimistic person, has been taught from very young that everything happens for a reason, but he finds himself questioning every little interaction they have these days.

When they eventually stop at a swingset, Wonpil looks over. Jinyoung looks beautiful like this, softly glowing in the streetlamp’s light. It hasn’t really felt right for a while now, and he’s started to resign himself to the fact that they’re probably better off as friends. It’s scary, though, the thought of losing the one person he thought was his soulmate in every way, so he says the first thing that comes to mind.

“I…..love you?”

It’s a question neither of them know the answer to.

***

The fourth time it happens, it’s a goodbye. Plans have always been a comfort to Wonpil, and he’s spent his life attempting to follow the path he’s chosen step by step. Eventually, he thinks, it has to lead somewhere.

So when JYPE announces the plan for JJ Project’s debut, he’s blindsided. He’d known things were happening, for sure, had known for a while that he and Jinyoung just weren’t meant to work in the same group, but everything seems to be moving so quickly.

“The music video filming is today?” he mutters sleepily, as Jinyoung starts to tiptoe out of the room they share with two others. “I thought it was on Friday?”

“They want us to run through it with the extras first, we’re just going to be in the training centre for now,” Jinyoung replies, voice rough with sleep.

Wonpil can hear the slight tremor in his voice, the nervousness he tries so hard not to let show. They haven’t been Wonpil&Jinyoung for weeks, and Jinyoung has barely had time to spare while he prepares for debut. It seems like everything’s changing, and for all that he tries to pretend it doesn’t hurt he can never hide himself from his best friend.

“You’ll do amazing today, don’t be nervous. You’re almost there,” he says under his breath, voice cracking on the last word.

Jinyoung turns, and envelops him in a hug. He can feel his shaky breath against his neck, and for a moment all other emotions fade away in the face of how incredibly, ridiculously proud he is.

“I love you.”

It’s the last time he gets to say it for a while.

***

It’s halfway through their first concert when Wonpil looks up. He’s been trying not to notice the flurry of activity on the balcony all night, with Wooyoung and Yugyeom causing a scene with their dancing and flailing, and it’s bad for his concentration.

When Jinyoung had told him he’d be able to make it for the concert, muttering something over the phone about a break for the first time in months, he’d been nervous. It’s never been a competition between them, not really – they’re too different for that.

Rather, Wonpil feels like it’s something he has to prove, some way he has to let Jinyoung (and himself, if he’s being honest) know that hey, he can do this too. That “this”, whatever it is, is something lasting and real and worth all those years of feeling stuck in a routine there was no guarantee would pay off.

He looks up, and can barely make out Jinyoung in the darkness of the VIP section. He’s been sitting the entire show, but only Wonpil knows that it’s because he’s been filming it all. He does that, all the time, documenting important moments to look back on because more than anything Jinyoung’s a sentimental person at heart.

It’s overwhelming, and he has to look away.

When they meet up backstage after the show, Jinyoung won’t stop grinning. He chides Wonpil for a note missed here, a wrong lyric there, and tells him with sparkling eyes that they should get dinner next week.

“I have videos on my phone, we can go over them together! You’re a star now, you have to monitor your own performances you know,” he says, his hand on Wonpil’s neck and twinkles in his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, like you have any time for me anymore!” Wonpil chides, feeling lighter than he has in days.

They both laugh, and as he looks out at the bustling backstage dressing room he tries to take it in. There’s noise from the back corner, where Nayeon and Jihyo are singing a modified version of Congratulations to Junhyeok to peals of laughter from Yugyeom, and Wooyoung is rambling about the sound mixing with a beer in his hand to an attentive audience of, well, no one. Everyone else is milling about, talking and laughing and as he sees Brian in the corner crying on his friend’s shoulder he starts to feel his throat get stuck.

Wonpil smiles, and he turns to his best friend. “Jinyoung,” he starts, his voice trembling.

“You made it, Pil.”

When he sees the tears in Jinyoung’s eyes, the ones he knows are real, he doesn’t say anything at all. He doesn’t have to.

This time, it’s an understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is, but I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
